Uzumaki Attack
by Naruhn
Summary: naruto dan kedua kakaknya berusaha menghindari pengejaran dari orang yang tidak di kenal. orang yang membua tnya dan kedua kakanya harus masuk ke dalam hutan untuk berlindung. mampukah mereka bertahan?


Terdengar tiga derap langkah kaki yang berlari menjauhi keramaian, berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin agar tidak dapa terlihat oleh orang yang ingin melakukan hal buruk terhadap mereka.

"Nii-san!!, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar aku lelah berlari terus" kata seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun berambut kuning kepada 2 bacah lainnya yang sedikit lebih tua.

"tidak bisa kita harus cepat, agar mereka tidak bisa mengejar kita" kata bocah lainnya dengan sedikit menggertak kepada bocah pirang tadi. Mendengar nada kakaknya bocah pirang tadi agak takut karena biasanya kakanya itu tidak pernah sekalipun menggertak dirinya, yang dia fikirkan sekarang adalah apakah situasi sekarang memang buruk atau kenapa sehingga kakaknya melakukan hal ini?

"sudahlah menma, jangan menggertak adikmu dia tidak tau apa-apa. Memang ada baiknya kita istirahat sebentar, baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi" kata bocah lainnya berusaha melerai kedua adiknya.

"Tapi Nii-san bagaimana kalau mereka dapat mengejar kita dan menemukan kita disini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku mampu menghilang dan kau juga mampu mengendalikan fikiran mereka tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto dia belum mendapatkan kekuatanya!!. Dia masih belum bisa melindungi dirinya, ini demi kebaikannya juga" teriak bocah yang bernama Menma tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kurasa kita sudah aman mereka pasti tidak akan menemukan kita disini, dan jika mereka masih mengejar kita kau cukup menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk melindungi naruto dan dirimu untuk lari dari sini sementara aku akan melawan mereka" kata bocah itu lagi berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Sementara naruto hanya memandang kedua kakaknya dengan pandangan bingun 'sebenarnya ada apa sih?' fikir naruto.

"Baiklah Nii-san, kita beristirahat disini tapi jika ada sesuatu atau pergerakan yang mencurigakan kita harus berlari secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini" kata menma yang emosinya mulai tenang mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Hmm" balas kakaknya singkat kemudian membimbing naruto untuk tidur dibawah pohon yang menurutnya cukup bisa melindungi mereka.

Anak yang bernama menma hanya mampu mengekori kakaknya dengan pandangan lesu. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan kakaknya, apakah karena ia di kendalikan oleh kakaknya ia tidak tau itu, tapi menurutnya kakaknya selalu mampu menang melawan ego yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Setelah sampai dibawah pohon itu mereka pun merebahkan tubuh mereka dengan sang kakak yang bernama arata meletakkan kepala naruto di pahanya agar ia mampu tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun harus beralaskan tanah yang agak basah akibat guyuran hujan sore tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi Nii-san?? Kenapa kita berlari kedalam hutan? Apa kita akan berburu? Sekarangkan sudah malam kenapa tidak esok saja??" Ucap naruto bertanya kepada kakaknya tentang kondisi mereka sekarang ini. Sejujurnya ia sudah mengantuk karena mungkin sudah lewat dari jam tidurnya, tapi kakaknya itu tiba-tiba datang kekamarnya dengan mendombrak pintunya dan membangunkannya secara kasar kemudian membawanya lari kedalam hutan sehingga sampai di tempat ini.

"Tidak ada apa apa naruto kau tak perlu khawatir, lebih baik kau tidur saja" ucap kakaknya yang diketahui bernama arata menenangkan naruto.

Naruto hanya mampu mangangguk mengiyakan ucapakan kakaknya kemudian mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur dipangkuan kakaknya itu.

"tapi arata nii, kita harus kemana kita tidak bisa berbuat apa apa mereka sudah melulu lantahkan semuanya. Kita sudah tidak punya rumah lagi" ucap menma yang khawatir akan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Arata hanya mempu menempelkan jari telunjuknya kebibirnya sendiri, membeikan kode kepada menma agar tidak membahas hal itu sekarang.

Menma hanya menganggunk mengiyakan kode kakaknya dengan wajah lesu. Ia sudah mengeti sifat kakaknya ia sangat tahu, pasti kakaknya itu hanya tidak ingin mebuat naruto khawatir dan akan menghadai siuasi sulit ini sendiri.

Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat menma pusing dan lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan kondisi di sekitarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah menma yakin bahwa naruto sudah tidur dengan pulas dan tidak akan mendengar percakapan mereka lagi ia pun mempertayakan hal yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan tadi kepada kakanya.

"Jadi bagaimana Nii-san, kita sudah tidak punya rumah, kita akan kemana? Dan naruto juga masih kecil tidak mungkin dia bisa melindungi dirinya. Setidaknya kita memerlukan tempat persembunyian sementara untuk berlindung" ucap menma setengah berbisik karena tidak ingin membangunkan adik kecilnya.

"Kau tenang saja menma, Tou-san mengatakan ia mempunyai tempat persembunyai klan untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi, jadi kita hanya perlu kesana" ucap arata dengan nada yang tidak kala pelan juga.

"tapi apakah Nii-san tau tempanya?" kata menma mulai bertanya kembali.

"Begitulah saat aku berusia 8 tahun Tou-san pernah mengajakku kesana"

"Apakah tempatnya masih jauh dari sini??"

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 kilometer lagi dari sisni, sebaiknya kau tidur saja terlebih dahulu, agar besok kondisi badan kita akan lebih baik"

"Baiklah" ucap menma sambil merebahkan kepalanya kepaha kakaknya itu juga. Arata yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat kedua adiknya yang tidur dengan wajah yang damai di pangkuannya.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian, walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri. Dan itu adalah janjiku" guman arata seraya menutup matanya sambil tidur menyandar ke batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Keesokan harinya naruto terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena merasakan ada yang membangunkannya. "ada apa Nii-san, naruto masih ngantuk" ucap naruto yang berusa mengabaikan kakaknya.

"Naruto cepat bangun kita harus sampai ke tempat persembunyian sebelum ada orang yang menyusul kita" ucap arata yang berusaha membujuk adiknya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mampu menuruti perkataan kakanya, ia kemudia membuka kedua kelopak matanya alaupun terasa berat.

"Ayo kita harus berangkat sekarang" ucap menma yang sudah siap dari tadi, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terlalu lama berdiam disini.

"Hmm, baiklah" ucap arata yang sedang membantu naruto tersadar dari alam mempinya dengan menyodorkan air agar ia dapar membasuh wajahnya denga air itu.

"Nii-san kita mau kemana??" kata naruto setelah kesadaranya sudah pulih.

"Kita akan pergi mengunjungi rumah ayah yang ada di dalam hutan, kata ayah kita harus tinggal di tempat itu beberapa waktu sementara ayah melakukan pekerjaannya" ucap arata

"mengapa kita harus kesana, naruto juga tidak akan menggangu Tou-san, naruto tidak akan nakal, jadi kita plang saja ni-san, naruto tidak mau kesana" ucap naruto kesal sambil mengembungkan kedua pipnya membuatnya terlihat imut.

"tidak bisa naruto ini sudah menjadi perintah Tou-san, katanya kita harus kesana dan tinggal disana beberapa waktu karena akan ada tamu penting ang akan daang ke mension kita jadi agar tidak mengganggu kita dikirim Tou-san kesini" ucap menma beusaha membantu kakanya untuk membuuk naruto.

"Baiklah Nii-san, ayo kita berangkat" ucap nauto sambil bediri dan menarik lengan kakanya

Mereka beriga pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat persembunyian kalan mereka itu, tempat yang menutut mereka adalah tempat yang mampu melindungi mereka untuk sementara waktu ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan tempat yang menurut menma dan naruto adalah temat yang sangat aneh. Karena tempat itu berada di antara pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilinya dan ada baru besar yang ada di depan meraka.

"Nii-san inikah tempat persembunyian yang Nii-san bilang??" ucap menma memandang aneh batu yang ada di depannya.

"ya" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak yang mebuat menma dan naruo semakin bingun. "Inikah yang Tou-san sebagai rumah" kata naruto menambahkan pertanyaan dari kakaknya. "Ya seperti itulah" ucap arata singkat

"tapi Nii-san Naruto tidak bisa tidur dibawah batu nanti naruto penyok" ucap naruto dengan nada yang lucu.

"Hhhhhh, tidak seperti itu naruto" ucap arata kemudian membuntuk sebuh segel di tangannya kemudian berteriak "Kai". Batu itu kemudian bergeser secara perlahan dan menampakkan sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah yang menurut naruto dan menma tangga itu sangat panjang.

"Ayo masuk" ucap arata sambil melangkah diikuti oleh kedua adiknya.

TBC


End file.
